


It's Gonna Hurt

by GraveTiger



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Choking, Cunnilingus, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Incubus doing Demon-y Things, Incubus/succubus, M/M, Shapeshifting, Switching, implied sexual slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveTiger/pseuds/GraveTiger
Summary: The market's not what it's been of late. Everything has a sense of being picked over. He's not pleased at the selection... not at all... To the clouds with it all. He'd be better off going to the surface and waiting for the sweet summons of a wet dream.That is... until he spots the red hair... red like the fires of hell itself and eyes reflecting the silver of the moon... defiant and cold.And Amadeus smirks.
Relationships: Incubus/Human, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	It's Gonna Hurt

The market is not what it’s been of late. Everything has a sense of being picked over. He’s not pleased at the abysmal selection… not at all. To the clouds with it all. He’s better off going to the surface and waiting for the sweet summons of a wet dream.

It’s to be expected though…

The humans are nearing the end of their holy month, an extended celebration of something divine.

Amadeus forgets what this one is about… just that those like him are better off staying away from it.

Though… the souls desperate for release this time of year **are** to die for…. A month of abstinence screaming at him, begging to be taken and used until he’s done with them. It’s what he supposes the humans call a delicacy… rare but oh so delectable.

Still… the month means little traveling and less chance for humans to be picked off by slavers and dragged down here for those like him to take home.

Nothing is catching his fancy today. Most of the ones left look broken, used up. Those that aren’t are highwaymen, their souls tough like gristle. Some prefer that, but Amadeus has never understood why. Too much corruption can sour an otherwise delectable soul and, while pure souls are sickly sweet, there is something about twisting it, bringing the spice of decay as the soul starts to rot that has Amadeus’s mouth watering.

He spots something out of the corner of his eye. It’s red… like hell fire.

The creature it belongs to is off to the side, likely trying to hide behind the others. Amadeus approaches, head tilted to get a better look. The creature blinks silver eyes at him, silver… like the moon. They flash cold, _defiant_. It’s not fear that’s keeping him behind the rest but a sense of self preservation. He’s using the others to make those like Amadeus just pass by without a thought… and the boy watching the stall doesn’t even notice that one of his stock is being mischievous.

He’s young… much more so than the others in the same pen. He's definitely grown though, and grown _well_ at that. Amadeus would wager that he's popular with the females… though there's a sweetness that suggests maybe he hasn't indulged as much as he possibly could have.

Well… he'll lose that soon enough.

“Boy!” he barks and the one watching the stall jolts.

“Sir?”

“That one,” he points at the redhead and watches the young demon snap and prod the human into view. The human fights, flinching away from the whip but not backing down as the others scurry. He even tries to catch the barbed end though fails.

There’s a will there that’s _begging_ to be broken.

Amadeus practically salivates at the thought.

“See something interesting?”

Amadeus looks at the figure suddenly beside him and bows his head low, “Lord Azazel.”

“Mm,” the tall male didn’t spare him a glance. His horns gleam, twisted up toward the very tall ceiling, “Too spirited for my taste, that one,” he vaguely gestures at the human being presented to them, swearing oaths that the God of Heaven will come down and smite them all. Amadeus has to shove down his joy. He wouldn’t be able to deny the goat demon lord if he’d desired the red hair for himself. Lord Azazel instead merely points at one of the females, a whore likely given the scent of her soul. The boy leaves the redhead alone and exchanges a leash for children’s teeth and grabs the female by the throat, lifting her over the barrier like she weighed nothing. She fights him, clawing at him, but her protests are weak and will likely die off before they’ve even left the market. Lord Azazel starts off, his hooves _clomping_ on the stone floor, dragging her behind, “Speak with Mammon about it. He knows better how to break the unyielding.”

“Thank you, My Lord,” Amadeus bows again, intending to do no such thing. Amadeus wants to break the human his way. Lord Mammon likes his prey broken in ways Amadeus finds unappealing. He hands over a vial of virgin’s blood and accepts the leash of his own human, ignoring the boy who bugs his eyes. The silver eyes glare up at him, only a few inches shorter than Amadeus’s own impressive height. He smirks and runs a finger down a cheek. The human slaps it away while staring him in the eye and it’s the funniest thing Amadeus has seen in a long time. Perhaps this one was raised in a church…? though that doesn’t match his scent… He’s not pure enough for that…

Maybe he’s just stupidly brave…

Amadeus tugs the leash and goes to leave. The human fights him as expected and he ends up having to cuff the poor thing over the head, dazing him just enough to lead him quietly through the streets and corridors of this domain. All manner of demons mill around including a few of his own kind. Those leer at his prize and he has to growl at them, remind them of the pecking order around here. They should know just by looking at him, at the inky hair that reaches far past his shoulders, so much longer than theirs, that he has seniority. But they’re young and stupid and he has no issues giving them a lesson.

They finally arrive at his dwelling, a lovely bit of architecture carved into the very rockface and overlooked a good bit the central hub while being high enough to not get much of the noise despite one side being mostly open. It doesn’t resemble the homes on the surface much, his needs differing from humans, but he does have a large room at the back with a rather large bed. He drops the leash, letting it vanish into thin air.

“What is your name, Human?”

“What’s it matter?”

“Not much… Either you give it to me to use or I can simply give you a new one,” he smirks, “Perhaps something to honor one of our lords… Perhaps Odeus or Taroth-”

“Deven!” the human snaps, “My name is Deven. Don’t… don’t call those…”

Amadeus almost laughs, “You honestly have no say in _what_ I call you… Still… I do like yours so you may keep it. How old are you Deven?”

There’s another glare, “What does **that** matter?”

He grabs the human’s face, studying how the eyes flash at him. He’s so handsome, but also pretty, a delicate balance that is not seen often. Whoever had his loyalty should’ve used him as a public face. Women would flock to him and, now that he’s looking closer, perhaps even some of the men. He’s so vibrant, from the way his eyes flash in defiance even when standing in front of an incubus in his natural form to how his soul just shines with a mouthwatering combination of tainted goodness. It’s twisted just enough to not completely snap when prodded yet not so much that he can’t be molding into something beautifully horrific by the end.

Something that will keep Amadeus amused and fed for years to come.

“How about this? Since I’m such a kind master,” he prowls around the human, “I will answer a question for every one I ask.” he leans into the human’s ear, “How is that?”

Deven flinches, a snarl catching in his throat, “I’ll go first since you know my name.”

Amadeus cocks a brow, “Alright.”

“Will you let me go?”

He chuckles, endlessly amused, before sucking air between his teeth, “No Darling. You are mine for the rest of your days.” He watches as Deven’s face falls, “How old are you.”

“Twe-Nearly twenty-one summers…”

“Poor darling… so young... even for one of your kind…” he eyes him, “It might be worth my while to allow you to mature another few summers… Let you fill out a little more... We shall see though…”

“What-... what are you?”

Amadeus touches the human’s face, catching the wrist that tries to bat him away, and yanks him close, “I am an Incubus, Deven,” and rips the sad excuse for garments off in one tug. The fabric tears easily and drops to the floor. Deven freezes, numbly following Amadeus as he sits on the bed and stands there. “You are here for me to use as I please. I will have you over and over again, feeding on you to my heart’s content between my wanderings on the surface to find others to feed on…”

“That sounds empty,” Deven replied, possibly feeling brave, “There’s more to life than that…”

“I am a creature borne of lust, Deven. Nothing more and nothing less. I seek only to quench the hunger,” he reached and gave the human’s penis a firm squeeze.

Deven gasped, “You’re _wrong_ … I think there’s more to you than that. There has to be.”

He smirked, “Ah… humans… always so eager to believe that there’s more, a _good_ center to avoid understanding how deep some depravities lay,” he tugged, bringing the human between his legs and hooking his ankles around, “My dear darling Deven… I am going to enjoy watching your soul twist and scream as I mould you to what I desire.” he reaches and grips the brilliant red, yanking him down to his knees. Deven goes down with a grunt and fights Amadeus as he grips the human’s jaw and forces him to look up, “You will bend to me,” and leans in to kiss him. Thoughts flit, a few images of the same face. He smirks a bit, feeling his own start to morph, take a shape Deven will find pleasing.

All the easier to control.

When he pulls away, he can see the blond curls his hair has become at the sides of his vision. His hands are smaller, dainty almost. Deven looks bigger, taller. His eyes grow in shock.

“Deven?” Amadeus tries his new voice to find it irritatingly high and only just manages to not make a face at it.

 _“M-Maria…_ ” Deven looks lost, horrified, as he stumbles back, “Wha- you’re…”

Amadeus smiles, reaching for the human, “Deven… I’ve been worried.”

“You… what are you doing here?”

“I missed you,” he tilted his head, making the blond curls bob a little, “I wanted to see you.”

“You can’t-!” he _finally_ looked around the room, eyes still wide, “What witchcraft is this!”

Amadeus covered his mouth with a hand and giggled, “You’re being silly, Deven. Now come here.”

Deven shook his head, “You’re dead.”

_Ah… small setback…_

“If I’m dead, then perhaps you are too… Or… perhaps you’re dreaming,” he reached a hand out, “The people we love come to us in dreams you know.”

“This is a trick isn't it? He put me under a spell. He’s making me sleep and made you come and-”

“Then why not enjoy it?” he asked, “We’re together again… What else matters?” he tugged on Deven’s hand, drawing him closer, “Deven,” he reached up and caressed a cheek, watching as the human’s will slowly crumbled, “We may not have much time…”

That did it.

Deven leaned in, sealing their mouths together in a tentative kiss before pressing closer for something harder. Amadeus let the human overpower him, feeling him push up the layers of skirt as he crawled overtop of him. He was familiar with this body, overtly so it seemed. Every touch was a dying man getting the first few drops of water. He nips and sucks the skin into his mouth, leaving marks as Amadeus tugs on his hair. This particular act isn’t doing much for him personally but he can feel it doing things for the human.

Lovely sinful things…

A tongue licks up his nether lips and suck at him. Amadeus legitimately gasps in surprise, pleasantly surprised as he’s worked open with a _very_ good set of fingers and tongue. He feels a pseudo-orgasm coming and lets it roll over him, enjoying that little pop it gives him as he spasms around whatever appendage the human has in him at the moment.

Deven pulls away, sliding up his body and kisses him deeply, “ _I love you.”_

Amadeus fights off a smirk, “I love you too.”

 _“I miss you so much,_ ” Deven’s nearly in tears as he lines himself up, “It’s not fair. It shouldn’t’ve been you.”

“I know,” Amadeus doesn’t really… doesn’t care to, “I’ve missed you too… Show me… Show me how much you’ve missed me.” Deven slides home in one and Amadeus groans.

 _Finally_ …

Deven gives it slow, a few long rolls of his hips before shifting, pulling Amadeus’s hips to rest on his thighs, his knees over the human’s elbows and drives into him. It’s wonderfully deep, just the right amount of pain which Amadeus finds interesting. He’s not about to complain though, not when the human wraps his hand around his throat, lightly choking him. It gets tighter, harder to breathe which is just so surprising and wonderful and had Amadeus been younger, he might’ve cum for that alone.

But he’s not… so he doesn’t.

Instead he claws at the blankets by his head, feeling the human abuse his insides… until he pauses. Amadeus is about to ask what’s wrong when he’s suddenly flipped to his side. The leg on top is straightened over one of Deven’s shoulders as he thrusts in at a different angle and oh- **Nine Hells** \- this boy should’ve been born down here. He’s not sure what’s being hit or how it feels that fucking good but it does and, if he _could_ die, he could die happy like this.

Deven gasps at the new angle, grunting in his attempt to make it last as long as possible. He smacks Amadeus’s ass, fingertips clawing his skin before giving a last few rough thrusts. He felt Deven cum, the human pausing and only just holding himself up. Tears fall as his shoulders shake. Amadeus shifts, pulling him down on top of him. They lay there for a moment, Deven going soft inside of him. Amadeus eventually rolls, pushing Deven into the bed and sitting on his lap. The human sits up, cradling Amadeus to him, kissing him gently once before the demon pushes himself away a little.

“Now…” his voice becomes his own again and watches as Deven’s face slackened with shock, “Where, might I ask, did you learn _that_ ,” Deven’s eyes widened in horror, “That was exquisite,” Amadeus slowly pushed the human down as his form shifted, reverting back to male as the clothes melt away, “The best I’ve had in the last decade-no… no century… That was so delightfully sinful and unexpected.” His hair changes, shifting from curly blond to the slightly wavy inky black.

“You… you…”

He chuckled, "Yes… _Me_. Tell me," he stared down at the human as he raises his now muscular arm to push the dark hair out of his face, semi clawed fingers raking through it, "Is that something taught on the surface nowadays? I was under the impression that such things were frowned upon by the populace and its religion.”

“What’s it matter?” Deven asked defensively.

“It doesn’t,” Amadeus chuckled, feeling the human’s semen collect in his own balls, ready to be spent elsewhere. His own dick is hard, making Deven’s sizeable one look pathetic in comparison. “I’m just impressed you know… You didn’t strike me as… particularly interesting in that area… I expected to have to teach you things but,” he grinned, “You’ve surprised me… I think that deserves a reward, don’t you?”

“Let me go.”

“Oh Darling… you know I can’t do that,” he chuckled, “They’ve tagged you. You wouldn't make it a day before they’d caught you again… and your next master wouldn’t be nearly as nice as me.”

“You think turning into my murdered fiance is _nice_?”

Amadeus shrugged, “I could just as easily clip off your cock and balls, force you eat them… or make you watch me feed them to something else before I fucked the wound open, stealing everything that is you and makes you and shove something beyond depraved into you, turn you into a mockery of yourself and feast off of your insanity as you, trapped in a vessel, watch your body do unspeakable things to the innocent and then yourself. Have you ever heard of an out of body experience? That could be your existence for the rest of time… Your body would never deteriorate so there would be no end to the pain and suffering. I _could do these things_ -” he really couldn’t but the human didn’t need to know that, “-but I won’t… instead I’ll keep you whole and allow you to warm my bed.” he traces a finger down Deven’s sternum and he shifts to allow the human’s thighs to wrap around his waist. “Aren’t I a good master?”

The human is so pale it looks as though he’s been bled dry, “Yes Master…”

Amadeus savors that fissure, that crack in the human’s spirit. It’s not filling in the least but delicious anyway… like having dessert before dinner. He can’t wait to feast.

The demon flips the human over onto his belly and spreads his thighs. A finger traces the crack and he watches as Deven flinches and clenches… as though _that_ will stop him. He chuckles to himself and licks a line up the human’s ass. Deven whimpers and Amadeus forces his tongue between cheeks, slicking them up, getting further every time. The human shakes, his body betraying him again. Amadeus works him open, loosens him up enough to not destroy his insides the first time. Once satisfied that Deven won’t be irreparably damaged, he slides back up and flips the human again. Deven’s face is red and snotty and the demon had been capable of it, he might have felt bad… or would have if Deven’s cock wasn’t at attention again, weeping all over the place.

Amadeus pauses, once again admiring his new pet. He really is sculpted well and, oh, those silver eyes are _still_ glaring at him. That’s amusing.

He shifts and sheaths himself in one thrust. Deven arches up with a broken off sob. He pleads briefly for a God who will not hear him down here and then seems to almost shut down… if it weren’t for the tendrils of pleasure seeping off of him each time Amadeus pistons into him. There’s a whimper of a different kind and Amadeus grins, growling low as he dips his head to suck a mark into the redhead’s throat. Deven’s breath catches and he whines, body jolting up into Amadeus. Every scrape of his insides brings a new sound, a new wordless plea. His soul fights it, clawing to keep Amadeus away but Deven’s body sucks him in closer, begging him for everything. The human freezes, back arching, with an angry broken scream. Deven’s orgasm washes over Amadeus, filling him to the brim in a way that hasn’t been done in years. It’s so good, he wonders if he’ll ever be able to touch another human again without it being _completely_ disappointing. It pushes him over the edge into his own ending. He empties himself, spilling Deven’s own seed, now laced with a touch of his demonic essence, back into him with the last few abortive thrusts. He can feel it take root in the human, burrow into the cracks of mortality. It will require regular sessions to keep him young and strong should Amadeus keep him for more than a decade or two but it’s a start... and they have all the time in the universe.

“How did I deserve something as delightful as you?” he grins down at his human.

“I hate you,” Deven glares up at him, voice raw and skin damp.

“Oh I know,” he leans over to lick up the side of the other’s face, “And it’s delicious… We’re going to have so many fun years together.”

“Go to Hell.”

He smirks, “My _darling_ Deven… We’re already here.”


End file.
